


Growing Older but Not Growing Up

by Chiefraz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/pseuds/Chiefraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a time, Jared and Jensen shared an apartment in Vancouver, BC.  Wouldn't you have loved to have been a fly on the wall at 'Casa' Ackles/Padalecki at beginning of Season 4?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Older but Not Growing Up

“Yo J, got dinner.”

“Oh man, I'm starving. Was too long a day. First day shooting is always a bitch. Still getting Oreos out of my ears.”

“Sucks to be you Dude.”

“Sez the man who gets to play opposite the cute chick in her underwear tomorrow.”

“.........”

“I know that look. So sez the yenta, you gonna do something about it? Mmmmm poutine, Labatts and Timmy Hortins. Supper of champions.”

“Gen is gorgeous......and smart and funny.....hey some of those poutine are mine.”

“Then grab your share.......mmmmg there is nothing like Canadian beer.”

“J.....do you think she'd go out with me?”

“Who?”

“GEN! Geez get the Oreos out of your ears.”

“Jar, you said yourself, she's smart, so of course she will.”

“Think so?”

“Know so. Just be yourself, or that dosn't work, be me.”

“Asshole. Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz curds and brown gravy, oh this stuff is soooo good.”

“Speaking of cheese, which brings us to this Misha guy.....”

“Yeah.”

“Is it me, or was he born with a face that sez: hit me with a pie?” 

“J! Come on man…..........Course he does.”

“Are you pondering what I'm pondering Pinky?”

“I think so Brain. But what if everybody does Wang Chung tonight?” 

“Shall we Mr. Padalecki?”

“We shall Mr. Ackles.”


End file.
